The Nutty Love Song
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: A fanmade story out of the Pucca song: "The Funny Love Song." I was bored. But I think it's a great idea anyway! Includes all Ice Age Characters in the background including Buck! D Scrat and Scratte sing The Nutty Love Song. Enjoy the cuteness! D R


**(Another song that I wrote off of a certain song's tune. This is a fanmade Ice Age version of the Funny Love Song from the Pucca Episode: Hooray for Bollywood. Pucca and Garu sing at the end! XD I really liked the song, and I love the pairing ScratxScratte. So I just had to make this! =D But I was also bored. (-_-') I made up that Scrat and Scratte sing this song. Only it has a little bit of different lyrics. Ice Age Characters are used in the background, including Buck! =D I hope you enjoy! I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE, PUCCA, THE SONG, OR ANYTHING. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL COMPANY OWNERS. But I do own this fanmade story.)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Nutty Love Song

Artist: Scrat and Scratte

In a snowy field on a sunny day, a female flying saber tooth squirrel named Scratte stands in front of a tree, only showing her from behind for now. Drums started playing and then she shook her hips, and turned around to a left then right side, and began to sing.

**Scratte: **_"Ohhh…ahhh…"_

In front of Scratte was Scrat, who just turned around with a surprised yet somewhat scared expression on his face. As Indian music started to play, Scratte kept scooting up to Scrat while dancing. Scrat slowly started back away with a confused face now. Scratte started to sing again, as she danced in front of Scrat.

**Scratte: **_"You are my nutty boy, I am one entirely sure."_

Scratte went behind Scrat with her hands held softly on his shoulders, and she danced left and right. Scrat started to blush as she held onto him, until she playfully pushed him to another side. Scrat landed on the ground, as Buck, Crash, and Eddie, danced around him. Scrat looked up with a surprised face, then he looked over his shoulder and saw Scratte still dancing in front of him, while Buck, Crash, and Eddie were behind her dancing happily. Scratte continued singing.

**Scratte: **_"One plus one equals two, when that's me and you."_

As soon as Scrat heard that last music line, his ears shook in excitement as the pupils in his eyes grew big. Then Scratte ran over to him and grabbed him, then she spun him around as Buck and the others kept dancing back and forth to them. Scrat had swirls in his eyes from dizziness, as Scratte still smiled at him while singing and still spinning. Once Scratte finally spun fast enough, she happily threw Scrat up in the air. Scrat had a freaked out face as he was in the air. Scratte continued singing again.

**Scratte: **_"You're the acorn of my love, in a nutty kind of way."_

**Scratte:** _"My life's always sunny, when my man is nutty!"_

After Scratte sang that last music line as she lifted Scrat up in the air, it showed Sid raising his arm in the air to the right, then left. He had a cheerful face as he did the little dance. Then Scrat finally joined in the song and began to sing and dance with Scratte.

**Scrat: **_"Love is trouble."_

As Scrat sang that last music line, Scratte turned around with a surprised uh-oh look. Then Scrat sang again as Buck, Crash, and Eddie danced behind him.

**Scrat:** _"Love is nutty."_

Scratte put her hand on her cheek and blushed after hearing Scrat's music line. Then in a straight path, Scrat and Scratte danced across in a distance from each other. Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Buck, and Peaches, all danced behind them in a straight row of some of them on one side, then a straight row of some of them on the other side. Scrat continued to sing.

**Scrat: **_"You're so lovely."_

**Scratte: **_"Love…!"_

Scrat was on a hill doing a cartwheel movement with his arms, while Sid, Diego, and Buck, were dancing in the background in a faraway distance from Scrat. Then Scratte put her hand on her head, and other hand on her hip, and she danced in the same stance on another hill. Manny, Ellie, and Peaches, were dancing in the background in a faraway distance from Scratte.

**Scrat: **_"Crazy you…"_

**Scratte: **_"Crazy me…"_

Scrat and Scratte were in front of each other, as they moved their heads across each other on one side and another, then they did a nod movement at each other while smiling affectionately.

**Scrat and Scratte: **_"Crazy love squirrels."_

**Scrat: **_"Acorn fight!"_

On top of a huge snowy mountain, Scratte had her arms lifted in the air, and her squirrel wings were out as the wind blew on her, and her tail and wings fluttered through the air. On another scene, Scrat held out his arms to hug Scratte. Scratte had a blissful look on her face, as she ran down the hill to hug Scrat. But instead she ran into Scrat, and he grunted. But then a floating heart came out from the place where she accidently hit him. The sound of Scratte's kissing noises were heard, and Scrat was sighing affectionately as she kissed him.

Then it showed Manny and Ellie dancing to Scrat and Scratte's singing, and they put their trunks together in the shape of a heart. Then it showed Diego, Crash, and Eddie, dancing as Sid came over in front of them doing the same dance he did earlier in the song. Then it showed Buck playing the Indian flute while sitting on top of Manny, as Ellie, Diego, Sid, Crash, Eddie, and Peaches danced around them in a circle.

Then it showed the whole gang except Scrat and Scratte in the background, in a faraway distance from the two singing love squirrels. Scrat and Scratte were doing their same normal dances from before, and they were right next to each other.

**Scratte: **_"Nutty love!"_

**Scrat: **_"Nutty...love!"_

**Scratte:** _"Nutty…love!"_

**Scrat: **_"Nutty love!"_

The final scene ended with it showing a bunch of other animal couples including Manny and Ellie kissing, in a straight row. They all kissed one couple after another very fast, and then the final couple to kiss, was Scrat and Scratte. They had their eyes closed with hearts above their heads, then they smiled affectionately at each other, and then looked happily at the camera.

**Scratte: **_"Nutty…love!"_

**Scrat and Scratte: **_"Nutty…love!"_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well what do you think? Instead of calling it Funny Love, even though they do have it, I call it "Nutty Love!" XD I didn't call it Funny Love, because that is what Pucca and Garu's love is called. So I went with this one! =D I hope you liked this! Please Review! Thank you for reading people of ! =DDD**


End file.
